US 2007/00178026A1 discloses a catalytic converter arrangement, on which a sensor carrier for a sensor, for example, for a gas sensor, may be provided. This catalytic converter arrangement is shown in FIG. 1 and is generally designated by 10. It comprises a catalytic converter housing arrangement 12 with a tubular, i.e., essentially cylindrical housing central area 14, which is, for example, configured with a circular cross section, and with a conical housing end area 16, 18 each located at the two end areas thereof. A catalytic converter housing 19 of the catalytic converter housing arrangement 12 is manufactured of a sheet metal material with the housing central area 14 and with the housing end areas 16, 18. Two catalytic converter units 20, 22 are provided in the interior space of the catalytic converter housing 19. Each catalytic converter unit 20, 22 comprises a catalytic converter block 24, 26, which has, for example, a monolithic configuration, and a mounting mat 28, 30, which surrounds this block 24, 26 and is mounted in the housing central area 14 by press fit. The exhaust gases discharged by an internal combustion engine can enter the catalytic converter arrangement 10 via an opening 32 of the housing end area 16. The exhaust gases can leave the catalytic converter arrangement 10 via an opening 34 of the housing end area 18.
An attachment 36, which is, for example, ring-shaped and at which a sensor carrier configured as an internal thread can be fixed by welding, is provided at the housing central area 14. A sensor, for example, a gas sensor, can be screwed into the sensor carrier and thus it can protrude into an intermediate space 40 formed between the two catalytic converter units 20, 22 through a sensor opening 38 provided on the catalytic converter housing 19 and thus detect there the gas composition, for example, the percentage of oxygen or the percentage of nitrogen.